Diaries
by Wingfy
Summary: When your love is misunderstood and you don't know what to do... what happens when the solution is the most private thing in the whole world? Satoshi
1. Chapter 1

**Diaries**

**Disclaimer: **I **do not** own DNAngel **or** any of the characters. They rightfully belong to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Summary: **When your love is misunderstood and you don't know what to do… what happens when the solution is the most private 'thing' in the whole world?

**DIARIES**

'_Where could he be…? I can't seem to find him anywhere…'_ A red-haired boy was pondering to himself while running through the school halls in search of a certain blue-haired boy who seemed… was nowhere to be found.

"_**/who are you looking for, and whoever that is…why are you looking for him/her anyway Dai-chan. /" **_A sleepy voice asked Daisuke in awe.

"(Oh, right… forgot you were sleeping. The professor told me to give this note to him as soon as I could… Seems it's got something to do with his job…)"

"_**/so…? Why you/"**_ He asked quite amazed and rather sleepily.

"(Because we're friends… Why else…?)" He replied in a rather annoyed tone.

"_**/…yes, right...'sounds more to me as if you've just volunteered yourself' …When you find him IF you find him… try to be 'calmer' this time, got it? I'll retreat to sleep safely again… call if you need help. **__**'Though I doubt you need any'**__** /"**_ Dark spoke no more and he retreated to the depths of Daisuke's mind to sleep… making sure the last sentence was unheard by his other half.

"(Sometimes I believe you only open your mouth to give more trouble…)"

As he kept running his mind went over the board trying to find one place where he hadn't searched yet… _'But of course! How could I forget…? …THE ROOFTOP!!!'_

After saying lots of shuffle 'stuff' towards his clumsiness, he reached the rooftop in only seconds flat. His heart was beating fast not only due to the running he had done but also due to another 'secret' thing he kept as the light of his heart… '_Surely he must be standing through this thin yet sturdy door.'_

Daisuke opened the door slightly, only to a minimum where he could just peer between the narrow gap.

'_Come on Daisuke… you just have to enter and see if he really is here… plus, you'll just give him this note…'_ Daisuke told or rather pressured himself to stop doubting and get this over with…

But before he could make a sudden decision on whether he should enter or not… he heard something that caught his attention.

_Even when I know it cannot be_

_My heart struggles for what I want to reach_

_Whenever I see your smiling face looking up at me_

_Time freezes… being only you and me._

"(W-Who is he talking about…?)" Daisuke pondered with as much innocence as the tender voice who was talking to thin air.

_Your fiery heart is what melts the ice_

_Your pure soul is what makes me cry_

_Your whole being is my purest light and…_

_I wish I could tell you how you make me smile_

"(H-Hiwa-Hiwatari-kun… he is… he is…)"

_One day I hope to be the only one in your heart…_

_Because Daisuke… you… and you alone_

_Have taught me how to love…_

Then a disappointed sigh was heard.

"……This is ridiculous…not even considering it's too corny, just to say the least; then again how come I can't bring myself to tell all this words when I see him… even tough they do sound silly… " A sigh that escaped the blue-haired boy was very audible. "Better to get your feet on the ground Satoshi… Daisuke will never return these feelings." Another sigh was heard.

However, unknown to Satoshi, Daisuke was very much aware of the whole matter and couldn't help but to feel happiness bursting out from his chest as tears of pure joy fell from his beautiful red scarlet eyes. _'He… He loves me…? He really loves me…? Satoshi…Sato-kun…' _

"_**/why are you crying Dai-chan, you should be happy about this…/" **_A very concerned Dark was trying to cheer the little red haired boy up.

"(It's j-just…It's just that…I-I never t-thought that Hiwa-Hiwatari w-would return my feelings…)" Daisuke explained between soft sobs and tried his hardest not to break into tears.

"_**/aren't you happy then…/" **_Dark asked quite calmly.

"(Of course I'm happy! I've never felt this happy before in my life…but…)" Daisuke wiped off his tears, bit his lips and trailed off.

"_**/But what…/"**_ Dark enquired.

"(H-how…how do I tell him that I love him too without even transforming myself into you while doing so…?)" He felt his cheeks going redder by the minute whilst thinking about how best to confess his love towards Satoshi.

"_**/……/"**_

"(…D-Dark?)" Daisuke asked a little bit worried.

TBC…

So… like it? Don't like it? Please, pretty please let me know. I know it's too short but I just wanted to know if anyone liked it before continuing.

Feel free to comment in any way you like.

Thanks a lot!

**BTW: **Thanks a million **Aidan Rouge** for your humble review. I really didn't deserve any tough. You really took the time to read **and** review trough all that mess, and that gives me hope. Hopefully I can put my brain to work and start doing some descent writing from now on.

Thanks a lot, honestly!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Again…I don't own any of the characters or even DNAngel; they belong to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

Dark was silent for a minute thinking about something, and then an idea stroke him, making him smirk at how good he was at creating plans.

"_**/the **__**sooner**__** the **__**better**__** Dai… let's face it up…/"**_ Dark almost let the words flow as a soft whisper.

"(……W-Wha…)" Before Daisuke could finish his question he felt his own body being pushed forwards with a sudden strange force that made him stumble inwards; if it hadn't been for the door handle, which Daisuke grasped in time to prevent himself from falling, he would have gone into collision with the floor.

"…!!! W-WHO THE…!" Satoshi shouted angrily at the intrusion that startled him from his day dream, but stopped mid sentence as he realised who had abruptly disturbed him.

"…Dai…err… Niwa-kun, what brings you here?" Satoshi asked quite flabbergasted and rather serious.

"…I…I…well…" _'Come on Daisuke, snap out of it! First give him the note then tell him how you feel'_

"_**/if you ever manage to do so…/"**_ Dark snickered a bit at the embarrassed situation Daisuke was in.

"(Shut it! You perfectly know it was you the one who made me do such a rushed thing by overtaking control of my body in the first place!!!)"

"_**/you're welcome/"**_

"(Don't remember giving you my thanks.)"

"_**/there you are… you're welcome/"**_ Dark finished by trying to hide his laugh.

'_I hate it when he tricks me into foolish things like that'_

All of a sudden Daisuke was brought back to reality when the owner of his heart, even tough he hadn't told Hiwatari yet, spoke to him again.

"Niwa-kun… Are you still here with me?" Satoshi asked looking directly into Daisuke's eyes.

"…Umm…yes, sorry about that. Well Hiwatari-san, here you go." Daisuke's cheeks started to match the colour of his hair when he gave the note to Satoshi.

"What is this?" Satoshi asked quite confused. "Some sort of love letter from you?" Satoshi asked Daisuke with a tender smile and a slight smirk making the red-haired boy blush uncontrollably.

"A-a-as a matter of f-fact…I-I was asked to g-give…" Daisuke's blush was now turning from light crimson to red scarlet, he then shook his head to rid his mind off thoughts that were currently blurring his mind and were starting to accelerate his heartbeat at a quite amazing speed. "…or rather told to bring this to you!" Daisuke finished almost shouting not looking straight into Satoshi's penetrating deep blue eyes.

Satoshi unfolded the sheet of paper and started reading it. "…I was hoping there weren't any kind of conflicts like this but then again I guess it cannot be helped." He finished with a certain tone of disappointment in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked tilting his head to one side.

"…Work Niwa." Satoshi said almost tiredly standing up from his position on the floor. "Then again… I suppose I should go now."

"Umm… Hiwatari-san…" Satoshi turned towards the red haired boy and looked at him. "I-I…" Daisuke couldn't finish saying his sentence as his words were cut off by the school's bell signalling lunch break. _'Darn it! Not now!'_

Daisuke stood motionless as he felt again the previous nervousness creeping up at his whole body; his heartbeat increasing with speed. _'Be calm, be calm… STAY CALM!'_ Satoshi's only reaction was to give a silent tender smile at the cute little red-haired boy who was standing right in front of him.

"I…I-I was wondering if…if you wanted to have lunch with me." Daisuke asked Satoshi with a shy smile and his face crimson red. _'Why do I always blush and get nervous by only asking him a mere question? Blushing isn't my style…is it?'_

"You look cute when you blush" Satoshi stated almost in a bare audible whisper.

"_**/there goes your answer. /" **_Dark snickered a bit.

"P-P-Pardon…?" Daisuke went even redder.

"_**/don't play dumb Dai. /"**_ Dark told him bracing himself trying to not burst out laughing.

"(Shut it!!!)" Daisuke replied embarrassed.

"I said; as much as I'd enjoy have lunch with you, chances are slim for me to do it at this precise moment. So I apologise for having to decline your offer, but I appreciate it anyway Niwa." Satoshi replied and gave Daisuke a very tender yet weak smile, he straighten up a bit and began walking towards the door.

"Hiwatari-san…" Daisuke's shy and sweet voice rooted Hiwatari to the spot. He then turned his gaze towards Daisuke who locked eyes with him.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow then? Please?" Daisuke enquired feeling quite disappointed about not being able to be with him and also extremely uneasy about the fact that he couldn't say a word about his love towards Satoshi.

"Sure, I'll make time for that. Promise…" With that he gave Daisuke a slight bow before turning on his heel and walking off from the rooftop.

"A promise it is then…Satoshi." Daisuke whispered to the air.

"_**/see, you didn't manage to do it…/"**_ Dark told Daisuke sounding rather disappointed and frustrated.

"(I know… I wanted to tell him while having lunch with him but it seems it had been put off till tomorrow. By then, I WILL have a coherent sentence ready to tell him every little thing I feel.)"

"_**/will you work it out tonight then/"**_ Dark asked rather amused.

"(Certainly, then nothing will be able to stop me… Not even my nervousness.)" Daisuke said feeling very confident about himself.

"_**/yeah, right… It'll take a miracle for you to finally be able to control yourself in front of the person you love the most without transforming into me…/"**_ Dark finished bursting out laughing.

"(I sometimes wonder if I can get rid of you… You know? It's never easy to put up with you.)" Daisuke said quite annoyed at Dark's behaviour.

"_**/ha, ha, ha… you don't mean it, do you?)"**_ Dark asked but he was still laughing.

"……"

"_**/Dai… /"**_ Dark now was asking in a serious tone.

"(……I believe silence speaks for itself.)" After Daisuke finished saying that he pushed Dark's presence back to the depths of his mind.

Not another mocking word was heard and he felt relieved that Dark wasn't putting him down anymore. As he was about to leave, he caught a glimpse of a red crimson book lying on the floor, he then walked up to it and picked it up.

"…I wonder." Daisuke pondered to himself.

TBC…

I hope you liked it, and thanks a lot for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (**_**again):**_ I don't own any of the characters or even DNAngel; they belong to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki. I hope you enjoy it.

Unconsciously Daisuke opened the hard velvety cover, his crimson eyes scanning through the first sheet stopping at the low bottom where he read the owner's name written in beautiful handwriting. _'Satoshi Hiwatari… This belongs to Satoshi!'_

"_**/cool! Read it. /"**_ Dark spoke with excitement in his voice.

"(NO WAY!!! I can't.)" Daisuke shouted at Dark.

"_**/why not lover boy, you found it you own it. /"**_ Dark stated as if it were one of the most normal principal rules in the world.

"(It's private!)" Daisuke replied sternly.

"_**/…So, I really don't see what the problem is. /"**_ Dark answered in a monotone bored way.

"(I thought you were made of sterner stuff… but then again I guess I was totally mistaken.)" Daisuke finished with a sigh.

"_**/that kind of hurt you know, and besides, it's not as if the notebook will get sharp teeth and rip that 'beautiful' soul out from your lithe body just for reading it. /" **_Dark finished and started snickering.

"(Well, I just happen to know that reading other people's private things is wrong!") Daisuke stated rather angrily.

"_**/So… /"**_

"(Arrggg… You just don't get it, do you?)" Daisuke asked frustrated and ashamed of Dark's behaviour.

"_**/no… Is there something wrong with it? I think it's perfectly normal… /"**_ Dark started snickering.

"It's wrong, it's wrong and it's wrong!" Daisuke shouted.

"_**/oh… come on/"**_ Dark started.

"NO!"

"_**/It'll be fun/" **_Dark insisted.

"No it won't"

"_**/it will be… wanna know why/"**_ Dark kept insisting and this time he was teasing.

"…Why?"

"_**/'cause you know you want to read it as much as I want… don't you/"**_ Dark finished his teasing perfectly knowing that he… had won.

"…FINE! But just a peek and I'll read it once I get out of school… _'It'll be safer…' _Happy now…?" Daisuke shouted quite annoyed by now.

Dark on the other hand couldn't be happier.

"_**/yep, very/" **_Satisfied in getting away with what he wanted; Dark retreated to the back of Daisuke's mind and kept silent the whole way.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was wondering what the diary held in store for him… Should he read it or should he not?

'_I can't just read it, can I? It is wrong after all to read other people's stuff, right?''_ He gave a quick look to the diary he had in his hands and a small frown appeared on his face. _'Still… I'm curious!'_

Just as all of you know, curiosity killed the cat… _'Just a quick peer… it won't do any harm, would it?'_ Then, with enough anxiety already running through his entire body, he searched for a random page and started reading for himself.

_27__th__, October_

_Another dull and bitter day… Everything seems to pass so damn slow. Being here at school and then back at home where the only thing I can do is drown on my own misery, it's just so tedious. All of it feels so damn depressing and Krad's presence doesn't help one bit. _

_However, despite everything that happens to me during the day or the previous day, there… at school grounds, is always someone who succeeds in cheering me up…_

_Who am I talking about you ask? I'm referring to the one who always manages to brighten up my day with just his merely presence…my little crimson angel. My Daisuke, tough he doesn't know…not just yet, and I doubt he will ever find out… _

_Nevertheless, my mind continues to wander, and that's when I realise that just by imagining an untainted existence; something pure in this world, something simple yet so gentle… his whole being comes into mind with the purest and sweetest of thoughts; thoughts that I never imagined I could have…thoughts that were born when I met him. _

_Then…by closing my eyes, I can picture that crimson almost like fiery hair that shows the purity of his soul… That caring and sweet smile, capable of melting even the strongest ice… And his eyes… god, those outstanding red like ruby eyes, no doubt they deserve to be stolen by someone who appreciates the magnificence of jewels… _

_Hopefully, the one to steal them, better said, the one to steal his entire being…will be none other than me. Until then, I'll keep telling you everything in here my dear Daisuke…for the day that I shall confess, is nowhere near reality._

"Satoshi…"

After sometime of standing on the rooftop on his own for too long, Daisuke proceeded to make his way back to the classroom before he got into trouble. As he made his way through the school halls, his curiosity was increasing more and more by the minute, making it way too difficult for the little red haired boy not to stop and start reading the book again, when suddenly…

"Hey, Daisuke." Someone called after him; but Daisuke was way too immersed on his own thoughts to even listen.

"…Daisuke!" Again, no response…

That someone then got closer and this time…

"Hey DAISUKE!!!" …he shouted, making the red haired boy jump in surprise.

"…AAAhhhh! Wha…wha… Sa-Saehara! What? What is it?" Daisuke asked looking stressed and edgy at the same time. _'Saehara has the worst timing to show up when he isn't need'._

"Daisuke, where on earth has your brain run off to today? I've been calling your name for ages." Saehara said getting closer to his friend; noticing almost at first glance the crimson book Daisuke had in his possession.

"Really…?" Daisuke enquired rather puzzled.

"Yes, three times to be more precise!" He leaned in even closer, smiling widely.

"……" Daisuke couldn't figure out at first what was Saehara so interested about. "I didn't notice, sorry." …but then…it hit him. "What do you want Saehara?" He asked in an annoyed yet possessive tone, hiding the book behind him quite discretely.

"Oh, I get it! That must be something too important for you to just show me, right?" He pointed at the crimson book giving a small glimpse at Daisuke's back. "Surely you write poems and all that sort of corny stuff on that book about Harada Riku…" Saehara said laughing, patting Daisuke's hair in a sort of mocking way. "Way to go Daisuke!"

'_Saehara, you couldn't be more wrong…' _

"Yeah, right… sure, whatever… Is there something I can help you with at the moment Saehara? 'Cause actually, I'm kinda in a hurry" Daisuke asked his friend trying to desperately distract Saehara from his main objective. Then a gasp was heard and Daisuke's heart skipped a beat…

"…Niwa?" A voice was heard from behind Daisuke mere feet away.

TBC

Do you like it so far? Please let me know if you enjoy it, then again, feel free to comment in any way you like.

**BTW**, I do really appreciate your reviews. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to apologise to all my reviewers and those who are not, for the delay of this chapter. I hope, as always, that you enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I know it's written in all the Chapters I've been writing, but it's just for safety. I **do not** own DNAngel **or** any of the **characters** in any way; they **belong** to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

Daisuke slowly turned around and stood motionless for a while. Saehara who was watching his every move, started laughing loudly, supposing that he had finally managed to embarrass his friend. When the red haired boy noticed who was standing at his back, his heart returned to its normal beat.

"…Harada-san?" Daisuke asked relieved and rather disappointed.

"_**/…not the person we were hoping for. /" **_

"Aawww, Niwa… you are so cute." Riku said with dreamy eyes and a mildly voice. "You…we…that's… That's really for me?"

"No!! No, you don't understand… It's just-." But Daisuke's swift sentence was cut off by Saehara's sudden and unexpected action. While Daisuke was desperately trying to explain, Saehara took that chance to get a hold of the crimson book Daisuke was so protectively keeping from any one's reach; in this case his meddling 'best' friend. Then, without further notice, the crimson book was successively stolen from his current owner making said owner spin around and try to get his dearly possession back.

"Hey, give that back Saehara! It's personal!" Daisuke commanded, irritation already making his way through his normal sweet voice.

"Why? You're giving this book to your sweet girlfriend anyway." Saehara replied with slight amusement in his tone of voice waving the book above both of their heads, while Daisuke was urgently trying to seize the crimson book with no avail.

"Harada-san is not my girlfriend!" Daisuke snapped angrily at Saehara, hoping that his comment would distract his friend, giving him at least the small chance to seize the moment and make his move.

"There is no need to hide it anymore Daisuke." Saehara just snapped back.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Daisuke shouted with frustration at his friend's childish antics.

Meanwhile, Riku was just staring back and forth at the 'fight' that was taking place in front of her; that was until Saehara got past Daisuke and offered her the crimson book the red-haired boy had earlier, ignoring said red-haired boy's protest in the process.

"I suppose my friend is way too shy to give this to you by himself." Saehara said with a smirk on his lips as he got closer to where Riku was standing… but not before Daisuke trotted after him.

"Give me that back immediately Saehara!" Daisuke shouted and rather pleaded this time; making another desperate effort to get the crimson book back…but with no success at all. Again, Saehara just managed to push him away. Daisuke just stumbled a little sideways.

'_Darn it! This can't be happening! I have to get Satoshi's book back or else I won't be able to forgive myself if someone else reads it!'_

"_**/no one can read that but us! Want me to help you out?/"**_ Dark enquired.

"(Would you do that for me?)" Daisuke asked perplexed by Dark's actions.

"_**/anything for the sake of my little tamer…/"**_

"(The sarcasm isn't needed, but thanks anyway… I'd be rather pleased if you could give me a hand.)" Daisuke sighed with impotency.

Then, all of a sudden, Daisuke felt as if his world was twirling around. Dark didn't want to make the change that notorious, so he simply swapped his soul. When he felt the control over Daisuke's body stable, he proceeded to make his move.

While Saehara was too engrossed in giving the crimson book to Riku, he failed to notice Daisuke running towards him, who successfully tackled him to the ground making said Saehara drop the small crimson book in the process.

"What the heck Daisuke, what on earth are you doing!?" Saehara asked surprised by the impulsive action and tried to push 'Daisuke' away from him.

"I clearly told you to give it back!" 'Daisuke' shouted, grabbing both of Saehara's arms and lacing them together, as if he were a mere criminal, with such strength Saehara didn't know his innocent friend even possessed.

While these two kept fighting, none of them seemed to notice that said book was being lifted from the floor by none other than Riku.

"Umm, guys? Here is the…" But her sentence was cut off by protests coming from the two figures that were struggling.

"Guys…?" Riku enquired to see if at least one of them was even listening.

"Take it easy Daisuke, you're hurting me!"

"Not until you give back what's mine!"

"Harada is all yours; I'm not trying to take her away from you!!"

"Again back with the same?"

Still no effect, then she tried something different.

"…I love you Niwa." Riku stated, a little bit of shame already creeping up on her; even then…there was no response. The struggling kept on and on with 'Daisuke' urgently trying to find a way to retrieve the crimson book from Saehara, not even noticing his friend no longer had it. "I'll be taking the book then. Are you okay with that Niwa?" This time, one of them just turned his head towards Riku only to reply…

"Can't you see we're trying to clear a point here Harada?" Saehara said getting furious at Daisuke for not being able to do anything against the strong grip his fried had him in.

"Seems more childish than making things clear to me…" Riku replied annoyed at the lack of attention. So she decided to let them be, taking along the crimson book her beloved had 'written for her.'

"Niwa will be there with you afterwards, so don't worry!" Saehara managed to reply, finally succeeding in pushing his friend away just a little.

"I want nothing to do with that girl!" 'Daisuke' yelled at Saehara, trying to make his point clear.

"Sheeessh, I had no idea shyness could become stubbornness." Saehara mocked 'Daisuke' with a slight smirk on his lips.

Once 'Daisuke' released Saehara completely, he straightened up and stared blankly at the floor, then as if afraid that something awful had happened, he turned to look to his right then to his left and finally to where Riku's figure was supposed to be. Saehara got up too, and began to laugh. "What's wrong now Daisuke?" Dark then decided to leave his little tamer in control of his own body.

"Where's Harada-san?" Daisuke enquired completely worried.

"What? Can't be a minute away from your lovely girlfriend?" Saehara asked, making fun of Daisuke once again.

"You just don't understand, do you? If you want to have that badly Harada-san as your girlfriend, then so be it. I couldn't care less! Now, stop putting me down and do something with your life already!" With that said, he took off after Riku, leaving an astonished Saehara behind.

"I never thought Daisuke had the nerve to reply like that." Saehara commented to no one but himself.

"(What the heck am I going to do if I don't find Harada-san before it is too late!?)"

"_**/Calm down, we'll find her… If not, we'll stick to plan 'B'. /"**_ Dark commented quite serious this time.

"(Plan 'B'? Did we ever have a plan 'A' to begin with?)" Daisuke asked rather puzzled.

"_**/with plan 'B' I meant stealing Dai-chan. If we can't retrieve the crimson book right now from Riku's grasp, we'll have to steal it back. /"**_

"(Oh, I see…)" Daisuke said with relief in his voice.

'_Satoshi, I promise no one will read your book.' _While he was thinking about this, he spotted a figure walking in the distance. The only thought that crossed his mind was to run after said figure, supposing it was Riku.

"Hey… HEY! Wait up!" Daisuke shouted at that someone. _'For a girl she sure walks fast.'_

Said figure turned around and stared intently at Daisuke. "…Niwa? What is it?" Daisuke stopped running, gasping for breath as he did so. Slowly he raised his head up and once it became clear who was standing in front of him, he froze… not believing his eyes.

'_This…this can't be happening…'_

TBC

Who will that be? I bet you know already. Thank you so much, by the way, for all of your reviews.

I promise to update sooner this time. Take care. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **The marvellous work of the DNAngel world and its characters, **do not** belong to me, it legally belongs to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

After a minute or so of standing there without making any noise, Daisuke realised that the figure was none other than the owner of his heart…Satoshi. But, there was a small problem… Apparently when Daisuke asked the figure to stop, he dragged somebody else's attention too; and that someone was running towards both Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Hey!"

'_Great! Another frustrated attempt…'_ Daisuke faked a smile trying to hide his annoyance at being interrupted every time he and Satoshi were actually 'alone.'

"…Hiwatari-kun!" A girl with long, shoulder-length, dark brown hair was waving happily as she approached both guys.

"…_Hiwatari-kun!" _Daisuke, already exasperated, mimicked Risa just perfectly…lowly enough so that no one would listen.

"_**/ha, ha, ha…you get a ten there Dai-chan!/" **_Dark commented laughing his lungs out.

"It's been a while." Risa smiled once she came to a halt… and to Daisuke and Satoshi's surprise, without any warning whatsoever, she clung to the blue-haired boy's arm, blushing slightly. Daisuke's blood was boiling at this point and Risa's way to show her affection towards the blue-haired boy was not helping at all, though the little red-haired boy was careful not to show even the slight sign of jealousy.

"Actually…it hasn't been that long Harada. Now, would you be so kind as to let go of my arm?" Satoshi replied coldly as always; trying to free from the grip Risa had him in, nevertheless Daisuke could catch a small hint of exasperation in the blue-haired boy's voice.

"_**/I feel somewhat sorry for little poor me…/"**_ Dark said suddenly startling the little red-haired boy. Luckily for Daisuke, Risa was so wrapped up in trying to get Satoshi's attention that she failed to notice certain red-haired boy's face.

"(What! Why?)"

"_**/I thought she was at least a little bit interested in me… But, I was wrong…/" **_Dark then patted himself in a funny way for self comfort. _**"/poor me…/"**_

"(You can't be more sarcastic, can you?)" Daisuke asked quite bored.

"_**/nope, that's what makes me special/"**_

"(Sure…)" Daisuke finished with a snort.

"_**/hey, what's that supposed to mean/"**_

'_Well, back with the matter at hand…' _Daisuke, who was lost for a moment there due to his previous 'inner' conversation, coughed a little and managed to draw Risa and Satoshi's attention.

"Oh, you're still here Niwa?" Risa asked with a little bit of disappointment hidden in her voice while Satoshi was looking at him straight in the eye as serenely as ever.

'_Heck! Of course I'm still here!!'_

"Yeah, I…I'm sorry." Daisuke replied smiling nervously, trying to avoid Satoshi's gaze._ 'Satoshi is looking at me!'_

"_**/Daisuke, first of all…relax. /"**_ In response to Dark's suggestion, Daisuke gulped and took a deep intake of breathe._** "/now, don't forget to ask her./"**_

'…_Right!'_ Daisuke then forgot about his jealousy and his nervousness for a minute and asked. "By the way, Harada-san, have you seen your sister anywhere around?"

"…Riku? Well…" Risa released Satoshi's arm for a moment only to think about it and… to Daisuke's relief of course. "Last time I saw her she was heading towards the sports club; I suppose she is doing athletics or that kind of stuff. Why?"

"No reason I-…" But he was cut off by Risa's squealing. She ran to meet him with a fierce hug and then she clung onto him. "Oh Niwa, you're going to declare your love for her! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Daisuke was perplexed. "W-Wha… What!" Satoshi, who was almost forgotten, was watching Daisuke and Risa intently…then a glare became very visible. When Daisuke turned to look at Satoshi, the blue-haired boy quickly averted his eyes from those crimson ones. _'Is he…angry at me?'_

"_**/noo, I'd say he is quite happy. Can't you notice?/"**_

"(Thanks a lot for the cynicism.)"

"I don't know what you're talking ab-…" Again, he couldn't finish his sentence. "Come on Niwa, there's no need to deny it." Risa said releasing Daisuke and staring directly at the red-haired boy's eyes._ 'Why does everybody think that I'm denying things?'_ Daisuke then took Risa by her shoulders and pushed her away from him slowly, so as not to hurt the girl. Once the red-haired boy was able to stare directly into her eyes, he said…

"It's not what you're thinking. I just want something she took from me." Daisuke said very seriously. Satoshi caught a slight sign of sadness and aggravation very well hidden in Daisuke's voice, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

"If you excuse me… I need to go and find her. I'll see you guys later!" When Daisuke finished his sentence, Satoshi turn towards the retreating form of his beloved…with a saddened and hurt look. The blue-haired boy didn't have much time to start pondering as Risa caught his attention again by clinging onto him.

"This is pretty annoying…" Satoshi growled under his breath. "Did you say something Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asked him. "Would you mind letting go of me… I **really** need to go." Satoshi replied with an icy glare that made Risa feel uncomfortable, she immediately released him. "Thanks. I'll see you around…or not." With that Satoshi took off and started to walk towards the school building.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Riku…" Somebody called. Riku turned her head to look at the owner of the voice, noticing at first glance that a few of her friends were running towards her.

"Hey girls, what is it?" Riku asked ever so happily.

"Well; we were hoping you could tell us that!" One of the girls squealed with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Riku was stunned at her friends questioning.

"Don't feign ignorance! We saw you!" Another girl said.

"Saw me? Saw me doing what?" Riku again asked, not figuring what her friends wanted.

"You and Niwa…" Another girl said and this time she grabbed Riku's hand.

"……" Riku was speechless.

"He gave you his diary! That must mean that you and Niwa are into something more serious than friendship!" The girl in front of Riku was smiling.

"Well…" Riku paused, gave a small glance at her friends and then… "Yes! He gave me this crimson book and-…" She couldn't finish her sentence as her friends were squealing and jumping up and down. Once they regained their composure, they asked...

"Could you show it to us?" All the girls asked in unison. Riku, for a moment, didn't say anything but she liked the fact that she now had a boyfriend so, she didn't hesitate one bit.

"Yeah, why not…?" Riku said, walking to where she had left her schoolbag and unzipping it. She found the crimson book and grabbed it; then she waved it above her head. "Here it is!" She stood up, and walked towards her group of friends.

"Okay, let's see!" The girls shouted. Riku then opened the cover, and looked up for the first entry. Once she found the first page, she started reading, her friends scooted closer.

'_28__th__, April_

_How come I've fallen in love with my angel so quickly? Why is this happening? Are these feelings okay? I'm supposed to care for no one… I'm not supposed to fall in love… I'm not supposed to have a life… but if all of this is true; then why my heart does ache so every time my dear angel comes near me…_

_What am I "supposed" to do then? Should I try to listen to my heart…or should I try to erase this feeling from deep within it?_

_I just hope time helps me with the answer…'_

"Wow… Niwa must have really suffered for your love Riku. You're very lucky!" One of the girls commented before being told to be quiet.

'_23__rd__, June_

_I've really come to a realisation… no matter how hard I try to push you away, you always come back. No matter what I say, you always talk back. No matter how many times I hurt you, in a way that I don't even know why I do it myself, you're always there the next day…_

_I've come to love all those aspects… your sincerity, your cheerful smile, your delightful laugh…_

_If I keep falling more and more…there will be no turning back, but then again…who wants to go back?'_

"This is interesting… I never thought Niwa could think this way!" Riku said before searching for another page.

'_12__th__, September_

_This is the first time…well no, actually the tenth time I think of him this way…_ "That he what…?" Riku interrupted.

"What is it?" One of her friends asked. "Eh? Oh… um, nothing… I must've misread the word…" Riku replied and then continued.

_Every time I close my eyes, he is there _"Maybe he missed the 's'…" Riku whispered._ Every time I feel bad, I think of him, on how his cheerful smile makes my day bright, on how every time I fall into the darkness, his love shines and saves me from the eternal fall…_

_This love…the love I feel for him, is growing with each passing day…and the funny thing is…I don't want it to stop. Daisuke, how I long to see you smiling forever. I've been in love with you for too long, I just wish I had the courage to tell you… But no matter; in the end, this book has become a way to write my feelings. I might even give it you one day…or not. Until then, I'll love you this way…_

_For ever and ever yours, even though you don't know… Hiwatari Satoshi…'_

"W-W-Wha-WHAT…!" The group of girls, including Riku, shouted at the same time with shocked eyes.

"Harada-san…!" A tender voice shouted at the now stunned girl. The girls' only reaction was to turn their heads towards the person who called Riku's name…

"I've been lo-…" But he was cut off by Riku's outrage.

"What on heaven's name does this mean Niwa!?" She yelled at him, straightening up from her current position and walking towards the red-haired boy; waving the small crimson book from side to side. Daisuke was at first confused but when he noticed the book...

'_Don't tell me she read my book!' _Daisuke could only stare at Riku getting closer and closer with a hateful expression on her face… _'She… She did! Now what am I going to do?'_

TBC

I know this isn't sooner, but here is the 5th chapter. I hope you like it…and next! The final chapter! It'll be due Saturday so...wait for it. Thank you for everything. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer (**_**once again): **_I do not own DNAngel or its characters; they are Miss Yukiru Sugisaki's creation.

"Hey Niwa, are you listening?" Riku shouted at the red-haired boy. Daisuke blinked a couple of times…then he said.

"What were you saying?" Daisuke asked with a slight sign of anger behind his words. _'Why of all people did she have to read what's rightfully mine? She had no right!'_

"Don't feign ignorance on me Niwa… You perfectly know what I'm talking about!" Riku said dropping the crimson book towards the floor in an outraged action; Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. "Or are you going to tell me that you didn't know about this!?" She said pointing at the crimson book that was on the floor. The red-haired boy couldn't take it anymore.

"If you were so kind as to tell me what on earth is bothering you, then I might be able to understand!!" Daisuke shouted, getting close to where the crimson book was. _'I'm sorry Satoshi… I couldn't prevent anyone from reading your book…'_

"Leave that book where it is!" Riku shouted at Daisuke, but the red-haired boy didn't even paid attention to Riku's shouting. Instead, he picked the crimson book up and took it gently with his both hands.

"You really don't know what it says? Haven't you read it Niwa?" Riku asked furiously and rather confused.

"No." Daisuke replied indifferently.

"_**/Yes, you read it once…/"**_ Dark stated almost boringly, amazed that his little tamer had, for once lied.

"(Shut up! She doesn't need to know.)" Daisuke yelled at Dark instantly.

"_**/Why? No one can hear me. /"**_

"(But I can! And you're distracting me!)" Daisuke ignored Dark's sentence and once again he denied having read the book.

"No… Besides I told you once, that it wasn't what you thought it was… I just happened to find this book and I was going to return it to its owner." Daisuke told Riku looking very angry this time.

"Then…you don't know who that book belongs to…?" Riku asked, but the response she got didn't come from Daisuke's mouth.

"There's no need to know, because that book belongs to me…" Someone said from behind Daisuke, whose eyes widened at the mere sound of that voice…the voice he knew too well. _'……Okay. It's official…I can't think!'_ When Riku heard Satoshi's reply, she started to give him the best angry glare she could. Riku then, jealousy playing its part, replied almost yelling.

"Have you told Niwa then…Hiwatari?" Riku asked without taking her eyes off Satoshi. "What do you have to say to Niwa, Hiwatari-kun?" Risa, who had tagged along with Satoshi, was asking rather curious of the situation.

'_Oh, no, don't you dare Harada-san!!'_

"What do I Have to tell him?" Satoshi said quite indifferently.

'_Please, please, no!'_

"What you wrote on that book, of course." Riku replied slightly smiling. _'Why don't you just shut your mouth up; then everyone here could be happy!' _At the mere sound of his crimson book, Satoshi's eyes widened in utter surprise; though he managed to remain calm. Then, as stunned as he was, he successfully became his cold-self again and proceeded to ask. "Did you read it?"

Riku didn't answer right away; instead, she just wickedly smiled… Satoshi frowned at this but he didn't stop the death glare he was placing upon the brown-haired girl.

'_My dear lord… why did this have to happen!!'_

"_**/Daisuke, calm down… Are you ok?/"**_ Dark questioned Daisuke sounding very worried.

"(No I'm not! How can I be calm at a time like this?)" Daisuke replied.

"Well… actually, Daisuke here brought it with him so that we could read it together." Riku stated, pointing at Daisuke with her index finger.

"He what…?" Satoshi…

"…I-I what…!" and Daisuke asked out loud in absolute shock.

'_What the hell did she do!?'_

Satoshi's face was showing at the time, all kinds of different emotions. Although, the one more perceptible was the hurt-betrayed look he had.

'_Please Satoshi… please, don't believe her…'_

"What's wrong with you guys? You look as if you had seen a ghost." Riku enquired, trying to control herself and not laugh her lungs out at Daisuke and Satoshi's faces. However, Satoshi did notice Riku's expression and turned his head towards the red-haired boy; once Daisuke found his energy to look at Satoshi, his crimson jewels locked with those sapphire ones.

"You… you read it?" Satoshi asked Daisuke in a voice that clearly stated disappointment. Daisuke then stared directly in Satoshi's eyes catching a small glint of hope… _'He doesn't believe her?'_

"_**/are you or aren't you glad then? …Really, who can understand you kid./"**_

"I didn't r-…" But Daisuke's apologetic sentence was cut off by none other than Riku. "Of course you read it! Don't try to deny it now!"

"I did not!!" Daisuke snapped at Riku, surprising Satoshi in the way. "You were the one who took the book away from me without my consent!" Daisuke shouted once again.

"_**/Daisuke…/"**_ Dark tried to get Daisuke's attention.

"(What! Not now, can't you see I'm trying to defend myself here!)"

"_**/I think…you've just screwed it up…/"**_

"(What? What do you mean?)" Daisuke asked his other half very puzzled. Suddenly, his pondering thoughts were interrupted by Satoshi's angry yet serene voice. "You had my book all this time and you didn say anything!" He paused for a moment only to give Daisuke his most famous glare. _'I-I can't…I can't believe how stupid I am! Please Satoshi…please don't!'_

"I-I didn't know it was yours!" Daisuke tried to defend himself.

"Of course you did! You told me earlier you were going to return it to its rightful owner. Don't try to play innocent now, Niwa."

'_Thank you Riku! Thanks so much for another uncalled observation!!'_

"_**/she sure needs to look up the word 'meddling' in the dictionary…/"**_

"Yeah, I **did** say that… but I was going to go ask people whether they had lost a crimson book so that I could return it." Daisuke replied awfully quickly. _'Living with a thief who makes sure of lying every time he has the chance, is surely helpful.'_

"Yeah, right… I bet Hiwatari here doesn't believe a word you're saying…" Riku retorted, glancing sideways, looking up at Satoshi straight in the eye.

The blue-haired boy didn't even bother in looking up at the pair, instead, he decided to leave the place…but not before taking the crimson book with him.

"Would you mind giving that back Niwa? I have to go…" Satoshi's cold voice echoed through the little red-haired boy's heart, who just gave a quick glance at the crimson book he was holding so carefully in his hands. Reluctantly, after giving a weak and sad smile, Daisuke walked towards Satoshi and outstretched his had to give the crimson book to its original owner. _'I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…'_

"Hi-Hiwatari-san…" Daisuke whispered shyly. Satoshi grabbed his book, and closed his eyes, exhaling a long soft sigh. "I…I…" Daisuke tried to explain, but words didn't seem to come out. _'Perhaps an apology isn't good enough…'_

"Did you read it Niwa?" Daisuke was surprised by Satoshi's sudden question; it wasn't loud enough for everybody to hear, as Satoshi only wanted to ask the angel standing before him.

The red-haired boy then raised his head and his eyes widened at the sight in font of him. Satoshi was looking at him as if expecting from him a believable side of the story… That's when Daisuke realised he didn't want to lie to Satoshi anymore. _'I can't lie to him…not when he is looking at me like that.'_ Their eyes were still locked, and Daisuke decided he'd tell him right there.

"I-I…" He paused for a moment and lowered his gaze, avoiding those intense eyes. "I did…" He said in a soft whisper. Satoshi had to ask again as he didn't hear the first time.

"…Pardon?" Satoshi asked.

"I said… I said I did. I did read your book. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to know who the book belonged to…" He gave a small gulp and then carried on with his story. "You left it on the rooftop after I gave you that note. I thought it was just a simple notebook where you connote your reports, but…" He met Satoshi's eyes and started chuckling uncontrollably out of nervousness. "Dark convinced me that I should read it; well…of course curiosity played a big part there… a big, big part after what I heard you said at the rooftop."

"_**/you really need to know when to stop kid./"**_

Satoshi's eyes widened in shock, but the red haired didn't seem to notice and he kept on telling Satoshi everything… "…and then, I-…" that was until Satoshi silence him off. "Would you please remain quiet?"

Daisuke was caught off guard, and the only thing he could, or rather his body could think off, was to take some steps away from the blue-haired boy. "I-I…I didn't m-mean to…bother you…" Daisuke stuttered.

"It was my rambling, right? I always tend to ramble when I'm nervous…" Daisuke then stared intently at Satoshi's eyes. That's when the red-haired boy's happy yet nervous smile turned into a sad one; he frowned when he noticed Satoshi glaring coldly at him. "…Hiwa-…" But as soon as he tried to form a sentence he was interrupted by Satoshi's emotionless and hurtful behaviour.

"I thought you were different Niwa." Satoshi said in an annoyed tone of voice. "I thought that **you **of all people would respect other's privacy… I guess I was wrong." He turned on his heels and before leaving he said. "Thanks to you, everyone will make fun of my feelings towards something I thought pure… Thanks to you all my dreams have shattered…"

"…Hiwatari-san, I-…" Daisuke tried to explain, but to no avail.

"So what do you think? Did you think it was funny?" Satoshi asked smirking cynically at Daisuke.

"What? I didn't think it was funny! In fact, I-…" Daisuke's sentence went again incomplete by Satoshi's quick one.

"Really Niwa, I bet you had a good laugh at my writing. You shouldn't hide what you truly feel. I won't get mad." Satoshi again interrupted Daisuke, with the same cynical tone.

"But I…" Satoshi then started to walk. Once he was a few metres away from Daisuke the blue-haired boy shouted back.

"Save it! There's no need to tell me how you feel… I already know."

'_You're wrong… You're wrong, you're wrong, YOU'RE WRONG!! You don't know how I really feel… You don't know!!' _Daisuke could feel his sight starting to blur. Then, all of a sudden, hot trails of liquid fell from his gorgeous crimson eyes.

"_**/Daisuke…/" **_Dark asked, very concerned for his little tamer, but there was no response.

"_**/Daisuke…are you ok?/" **_This time, the only response Dark got was the feeling of sadness and a broken heart.

'_It's my fault… I lost him…and it's my fault!' _

TBC

Do you still like it? Oh yeah, I really need to apologise. (Bad me! Bad me!) I know I previously said that this was going to be the final chapter…but guess what? It's not… I'm so sorry for slipping out false info about this fic, but as I kept on writing I came up with some more ideas. Hopefully, the next chapter will be ready before I go into mayhem (school tests).

Anyway, I hope you like it. And thanks, by the way, for all of your reviews, they really cheer me up :) See you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel and its wonderful characters. They belong to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

'_It's my fault! It's my fault!! Now what do I do? …What do I do!?'_ Daisuke kept on thinking about what he did earlier over and over, pondering endlessly what to do. _'If it hadn't been because of her…If she hadn't said anything…If she hadn't started it… none of this would have happened!!' _Daisuke was walking aimlessly while keeping his eyes shut, so as to prevent tears from falling. But his lonesome time didn't last that long…

"Niwa…" A concerned and calm voice called from behind Daisuke, startling him in the process. "Niwa, may I have a word with you?" _'I'd rather not…' _Daisuke didn't reply right away but he turned around, not opening his eyes while doing so; instead he just kept his head down.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you look at me?" That someone asked; a tone of concern in certain someone's voice. Daisuke didn't want to look at the person as he knew if he did, tears would start to fall uncontrollably from his crimson eyes. _'What should I do?'_

"Okay…that's okay… You know, earlier…when Riku did that…" Daisuke flinched at the mention of Risa's sister._ 'I wish you hadn't brought that up.'_ "She really crossed the line… However, there's one thing I don't get…" _'I knew it; she's going to ask me.' _Risa then got closer to where Daisuke was standing and gently grabbed both of his hands; still…the red-haired boy didn't open his eyes. "Why did you cry? Was it because Hiwatari-kun won't trust in you anymore?" _'Satoshi…'_

Daisuke, really not wanting to talk about it with anyone replied.

"Y-Yeah…that was it…" Daisuke dislodged himself from Risa's grip and turned his back to her. "That was it…" Daisuke then kept on walking…not even bothering in looking back at the confused Risa.

"_**/Daisuke…/"**_ Dark tried to talk to his tamer…

"(……)" There was no reply.

"_**/Daisuke, would you please listen?/"**_

"(…What…)" Daisuke barely answered.

"_**/Why don't you try talking to him once more…maybe this ti-…/"**_ But Dark wasn't able to finish his sentence, as the little red-haired boy just snapped at him.

"(Where were you when all of this happened? Didn't you hear his last words!? Didn't you catch how sad he was!? Didn't you see how I ended up screwing it up!? You said so yourself!! **I **screwed it UP!!)"

"_**/so that's it, you're giving up, uh?/"**_ Dark commented serenely.

"(It's not that I'm giving up… it's just-…)" Daisuke said, this time calmer than last time.

"_**/certainly, it looks so for me kid. /"**_ Dark replied, sensing the turmoil Daisuke's heart was in.

"(I'm not giving up!)" Daisuke expressed almost crying, looking up at the sky, as if Dark was there in front of him.

"_**/well then, do something!!/"**_ Dark shouted, reassuring his little tamer.

"(I can't!)" Daisuke then frowned and lowered his head again.

"_**/and why not!?/"**_ Dark enquired angrily at how Daisuke could be so unsure of himself at times.

"(Because…because…)" The red-haired boy said stuttering.

"_**/because…/"**_

"(Because he thinks I broke his heart…)" Daisuke paused for a moment and then he carried on… The tears he'd been holding for some time already falling from his saddened eyes. "(…And he ended up breaking mine in return.)"

Dark could sense Daisuke's heart ache, but he decide to keep pushing the subject on. Maybe this was the only way to give the little red-haired boy the confidence he so needed to try and talk with Satoshi. _**"/so then it's official… that's it. I thought love; your love, towards that boy was stronger than that. I though love could overcome even the hardest test of life…/"**_

"(It's not like that Dark… I just…I just don't know what am I supposed to do. I really don't know how to fix all of this.)" Daisuke said, uncertain of how to mend things.

"_**/Do you really wish to lose the one you love the most only because of a misunderstood?/"**_

"(No!)" Daisuke replied from deep within his heart.

"_**/then…what's stopping you?/"**_

"(……)" Daisuke didn't say anything as he knew for one, that the reason he couldn't do anything was because Riku's meddling and his own sincerity made the problem a whole lot bigger than it was at the beginning. _'If I had kept my own mouth shout, Satoshi wouldn't have gotten mad at me… But no! Thanks honesty, thanks a lot for being my subconscious-ness!'_

"(Dark…)"

"_**/yeah…/"**_

"(I…I-I'm not…)" Daisuke frowned at his uneasiness; cleaned his own tears and his determination returned with new found strength. "(I'm not going to give up! I'm going to talk to him… It doesn't matter if he doesn't want to see me. _'I do…'_ Do you think he'll listen?)"

"_**/anything is possible if you just don't give up Daisuke. If you really love him, you'll fight for him…no matter what. /"**_

"(You're right! I won't let a simple misunderstood interfere.)" Daisuke then blinked a couple of times to get rid of the remaining tears and then smiled. "(Thanks Dark… Thanks for being there for me when I most needed it.)" Daisuke finished his sentence greening widely and then he started to run…or so he thought… _'W-Wha…'_

"Niwa-kun, why did you run off from the place after Hiwatari-kun left? We're a couple now. You shouldn't have left me there waiting for you! It's not polite, you know?" Riku, who had caught up with the red-haired boy, was holding Daisuke's wrist, preventing him from going anywhere.

'_What the heck! She still has got the nerve to show up!?'_

"What are you doing here Harada-san?" The red-haired boy asked, growling slightly at the girl.

"Well, that's what I'm asking you. What on earth's name are you doing here Niwa-kun?" Riku asked again, trying to get closer to Daisuke. The red-haired boy noticed this, and he stepped backwards.

"Actually, I was trying to look for Hiwatari-san. I owe him an apology from our part." Daisuke replied, watching carefully for any sign of anger in Riku's face. However, the reaction was a bit different…

"You what…?" Riku was perplexed. Daisuke didn't make any noise. "Niwa, don't you know that Hiwatari likes you more than a fri-…" Riku then was abruptly interrupted when Daisuke yanked his wrist free from Riku's grasp and then frowned irritably at her. "I **do** know."

**Meanwhile…**

"I should have been more careful… I shouldn't have let my guard down." A blue-haired boy lowered his gaze to stare indignantly at the crimson book he was holding. "And this…is your fault." Suddenly, the blue-haired boy was brought back to reality when he collided with someone.

"Hiwatari-kun…!" A soft voice said suddenly. "Finally I've found you! Where were you? Were you hiding from me?" Satoshi kept staring downwards and noticed that the one who he had collided with was none other than Risa.

"You should be more aware of where you're going, Harada." Satoshi said coldly at the girl; then, as if nothing had happened, he kept on walking.

"Hey wait up!" Risa shouted, trotting after him. "What's wrong with you guys? Mind telling me what happened just a while ago?" Risa asked out of curiosity.

"It's none of your concern." Satoshi said uninterestedly.

"Well, it is! You and Niwa are my friends… And you have been acting quite weird today." Risa paused for a moment noticing that Satoshi lowered his head. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Satoshi replied monotonously.

"Are you mad at Riku?" Risa asked tilting her head to one side.

"No." This time Satoshi's answer was given in a soft whisper, so as not to give any sign of hatred in his voice.

"Are you mad at Niwa then?" Risa enquired.

"No…I'm not. What ever makes you think that?" Satoshi's reply was sarcastic and quick with a slight tone of disappointment, though Risa didn't seem to notice.

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Risa asked of all a sudden, standing in front of Satoshi blocking his way.

"I'm not avoiding him...or any of you for that matter." Satoshi stated, giving Risa an angry glare.

"…Really?" Risa enquired smiling widely.

"Really…" Satoshi 'almost' shouted. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get going." The blue-haired boy said walking past Risa in a hurried way.

Once he was 'literally' far away from the threat Risa was to him, he made his way to the courtyard. There he overheard people shouting.

"That sounds as if it was Harada's voice and…Niwa?" Satoshi said very amazed.

……

"What did you say!?"

"I said **I do** know what Satoshi feels for me!" Daisuke shouted exasperatedly at the girl standing before him. "Just as you stated before…I **did **read the book, and so what!"

"But you can't like him! He's a guy! I thought… I thought you liked me!" Riku shouted angrily at Daisuke grabbing his arms with both of her hands. Daisuke was really not in the mood for such outraged action…so; the red-haired boy shook her off and shouted back. "I've never liked you!"

"You can't be serious! You love me as much as I love yo-…" Riku was desperately trying to get some sense into the red-haired boy standing before her but her sentence went unfinished by Daisuke's reply.

"Keep it that way to yourself! I **never **liked you, I **never** loved you and **I'll never** **will**!" Daisuke kept shouting, standing up for his own feelings. "Care to know why?" Daisuke looked at her, expecting an answer "…No?" …and as none came, he said. "It's because my heart has already been taken, and oh so happens that the owner of my heart is none other than the writer of that book!!"

"But it's wrong!!" Riku snapped at the red-haired boy.

"No…" The red-haired boy said very serenely this time. "Your jealousy is wrong. Only because of it, you're blind to see the truth for yourself… There's nothing wrong in me loving the one I care about the most." Daisuke finished the last sentence with a smile on his face.

"_**/way to go Daisuke…!! And that…is how it's done…/"**_

Daisuke could only smile at Dark's comment. "I'm sorry Harada-san… but I need to get things cleared." And with that last sentence, he took off, running as fast as his legs could handle to meet with the owner of his heart…his Satoshi.

Nevertheless, watching from behind a corner, a blue-haired boy with extremely widened eyes was pretty shocked to even move. The only coherent words that were able to come out were… the red-haired boy's name. "…Daisuke…"

TBC

Hmm…What do you think? Do you like it? …Now, certainly, next chapter will be ready before Saturday.

OH, yeah, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! All of your reviews cheer me up and they encourage me to continue. Thanks a bunch, really!

Take care, good luck and have fun :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I…**do not own**…DNAngel…or…its related…characters. This all belongs…to Miss Yukiru…Sugisaki.

I hope you enjoy reading :)

After speaking his heart out, Daisuke regained his way towards school, not caring about the look Riku was throwing at him and not noticing that by coincidence, a certain blue-haired boy had heard everything. On the other hand, Satoshi was still shocked and at the same time delighted…feeling somewhat happy.

The blue-haired boy couldn't believe or rather process what just had happened. But in the meantime, he decided he'd play along by pretending he didn't know about the red-haired boy's love, only to make sure if what Daisuke said was really the truth.

Later on that day, Daisuke immersed himself in his own little world. He didn't succeeded in finding Satoshi before class, but he had a plan in mind. _'Hopefully, this will work.'_ He was writing something down on a piece of paper, not paying attention to the class.

"_**/Daisuke… what are you doing?/"**_ A very puzzled Dark asked, rather curious of his tamer's demeanour.

"(Shh! don't interrupt me!)" The little red-haired boy instantly answered trying to focus in what he was doing. "(Hmm…)"

"_**/Daisuke… I know you're too engrossed with… whatever you're doing, but… you're in the middle of class. /"**_

"(……)" The red-haired boy kept on writing without replying.

"_**/…shouldn't you be paying attention?/"**_

"(I'm about to finish…)"

"_**/if you get caught, don't blame me kid… I warned you beforehand. /"**_ But Dark, before retreating back to Daisuke's mind, asked again. _**"/what are you doing anyway?/"**_

"(That's certainly none of your business.)"

"…Niwa-san!"

"(What…!)" Daisuke shouted at Dark.

"_**/sorry…this time it wasn't me kid. /"**_

"Niwa Daisuke!" The red-haired boy snapped his head up at the mere mention of his name, blinking a couple of times in surprise, that's when he realised that his teacher was standing in front of him, waiting for what seemed, was an answer. _'I have no idea what she asked… A little bit of help wouldn't do any harm, you know?'_

"_**/who you're talking to? Me!?/"**_ Dark asked broadly.

'…_No, I was talking to myself.'_

"_**/sorry kid… no help there… I warned you. /"**_ Dark finished with a long yawn, retreating back to the depths of his tamer's mind.

'_I swear! One of these days you'll regret it!' _Discretely, Daisuke grabbed the piece of paper he was working on earlier and slid it beneath his desk. Then he started to laugh nervously.

"S-Sorry…" The red-haired boy said apologising.

"Are you going to answer the previous question?" The teacher enquired, crossing her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow in an angry way at the red-haired boy.

"I…I… Could you…please rep-…"

"I'm really sorry to say this Niwa-san, but as a punishment for not paying attention, you'll have to stay after school hours and clean the classroom…" Everyone present in the class started laughing at this, well almost everyone, being Satoshi the only exception.

"Yes professor…" Daisuke lowered his head ashamed of what he'd done and of the situation. Then the professor spoke up again.

"Would you please be kind enough so as to hand over the piece of paper you got distracted with?" The teacher said extremely calmly, extending her hand at the red-haired boy, who had at this point his eyes wide in pure shook. _'I thought I had been careful not to give myself away!'_

"_**/you're really a fool Dai. /" **_Dark expressed with a snort.

'_Shut up! This was your fault!'_

"_**/yeah, sure… I told you not to get distracted like that in class, but did you listen little good me? No… You said you were about to finish… Big mistake kid./"**_

"What's keeping you Niwa-san, I'm waiting." The teacher asked; still with her hand outstretched waiting for Daisuke's move patiently.

The red-haired boy then was brought back to reality by his teacher's serene yet demanding voice. He gave a quick glance at his desk and placed both hands beneath it, folding the piece of paper quickly, so that his teacher wouldn't read it. Then he brought it out from beneath his desk and reluctantly handed it in to his waiting professor. As Daisuke gave said paper to his professor, he started to get very nervous.

All of a sudden, someone in the class shouted. "Teacher, read it!" The shout was followed by another one. "…Yeah! Read it!" …and another one. "…Yeah! We want to know what it says." And so others started shouting. "And who is it for!"

Daisuke was very stunned at the sudden outburst of the class, wishing with all his might that his classmates would shut their mouths up, and what was more important…that the teacher didn't listen to their pleas.

'_Please, don't let her read it… Don't let her read it…'_

As if his prayers were heard, the teacher assured the little red-haired boy. "I won't read it, don't worry. I'll give this back to you once you've finished your given duty." A very loud discouraging complain, courtesy of Daisuke's classmates, was heard. The teacher didn't mind them at all and kept on with the class.

However, a very outraged brown-haired girl was curious to find out what that note said. "I wonder what Niwa wrote on that paper…" She then contemplated the possibility of stealing that note. "Hey…that's not a bad idea. If I steal it, I'll make sure to make it public; I'll get even that way for what he did to me." That certain brown-haired girl said smiling cynically to no one but herself.

Once the class was over, the teacher stood up from her desk and started to walk out but not before telling the little red-haired boy something. "Once you're done, come see me at the teacher's lounge. I'll give you the note then." With that the teacher walked out of the classroom.

"Yes! Thank you…" The red-haired boy answered shyly.

One by one, the students left the classroom talking and laughing as they did. Nevertheless, one of them just stood behind and looked at the unknowingly red-haired boy intently. Daisuke who was currently cleaning the blackboard, turned to look back when he sensed a stare upon him. Although it was only for a quick moment, Daisuke looked directly into those blue like sapphire eyes; then that someone hastily broke eye contact with the red-haired boy and resumed his walking.

"…Hi-Hiwatari-san!" Daisuke called after him, but it was a tad late, as Satoshi had already left the place. "Hmm…" The little red-haired boy let out a muffled sigh.

"_**/if you want to catch up with him, I suggest you to start cleaning. /"**_

"(Yeah, I know… I need to go and retrieve my letter before going to see him.)" Daisuke instantly cheered up.

"_**/oh… so that's what you were doing! You were writing a letter to your dear love!/" **_Dark mocked Daisuke.

"(……)"

"_**/...'oh Daisuke, you wrote this for me. You didn't have to.' Your Hikari boy tells you… 'But I wanted to, because…because I love you 'toshi-kun.' You tell him and you jump into his arms, where he gladly accepts you and embraces you. 'I love you too Dai-chan' kisses and kisses and more kisses.'/"**_

"(Shut up!!)" The red-haired boy threatened.

"_**/make me…/"**_ Dark challenged his little tamer.

"(I don't want you to distract me, so please, for once in your life… Shut UP!!)"

"_**/Okay, okay…I get it. I'll leave you alone… for now. /"**_

"(Thanks!!)" Daisuke sighed in relief. "Now, let's start."

"_**/Dai…chan…/" **_Dark said playfully. Daisuke just frowned and ignored him.

"_**/Dai and Sato sitting on a tree…/" **_Dark slowly sang in a mocking way, making said red-haired boy frown in exasperation, blushing a crimson red._** "/…or you'd rather sit somewhere else comfy?/"**_

"(Don't start…)" Daisuke felt hot all of a sudden.

"_**/K-I-S-S-I-N-G…/"**_

"(SHUT UP!!)" Daisuke shouted at Dark, his blush matching the colour of his hair…or even more.

"_**/…make me…/" **_Dark sniggered at his own answer.

"……"

"_**/…what, no comebacks…?/"**_ Dark teased the already flustered and enraged red-haired boy.

"(I hate you)"

**In the meantime**

A brown-haired girl was running down the halls to spy on the red-haired boy. She reached the classroom Daisuke was in and gave a small peek. "Great! He's still in there. I need to hurry." Then she turned on her heels and ran again…this time towards the teacher's lounge.

Gasping for air and leaning on the wall, the brown-haired girl had finally managed to reach the place, then as she was about to knock, the door opened.

"Miss Harada, what are you doing here? I was about to go see how Niwa-san is doing." The teacher asked rather puzzled of the brown-haired girl's appearance. "Did something happen?"

"Umm… no… It's just…umm."

"Is someone hurt?" The teacher enquired the girl sounding worried.

"No, nothing like the sort, it's just that Niwa-kun told that he has already finished cleaning the classroom." The brown-haired girl answered.

"Okay, then where is he?" The teacher asked.

"He said Hiwatari-kun called him for a little bit of help, so he went to aid him." She paused for a moment and then continued. "That's why he sent me here. He said you had his note and he asked me if I could bring it back to him."

"Oh, that Niwa-san, he is always helping people out. I hope he doesn't overwork himself." The teacher said more to herself than to the girl standing in front of her.

The teacher then turned around and walked towards one of the desks, opening a drawer and taking out a folded piece of paper. Then she returned to the brown-haired girl's side.

"Okay… I trust you will give this directly to him." The teacher said handing in the piece of paper.

"Yes, don't worry… I'll make sure this reaches Niwa-kun." She 'smiled' at the teacher.

"Okay, then I'll see you both in class tomorrow." With that last sentence, the teacher walked back in, leaving a brown-haired girl still smiling.

"Yeah, of course I'll make sure…" The brown-haired girl unfolded the note and started reading it for herself.

"My, my Niwa… This is very interesting… I wonder what would happen if our classmates found out." The brown-haired girl said out loud.

"Found out what?" A certain voice asked from behind the brown-haired girl.

"Yeah, Harada-san, what are you babbling about?" Another voice asked.

TBC

I hope that you like this chapter, and as always, I'm really grateful for all of your reviews. I appreciate it.

**BTW**, I took the idea of placing the _**'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'**_ sign-song-tune in this chapter from '**Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder';** so... credit's all yours, thanks a bunch.

Take care and thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Unnecessary info: **I received a preaching (courtesy of my sister) for not finishing this chapter before Wednesday and for keeping you all guys waiting…**and I know**, lame excuses don't apply and they don't justify, but… School is really a **'killer'**…

On the other hand, I hope you can forgive this (according to Sis' words) 'lame writer' for the late delay of this chapter… Wishing, as always, that all those who read and review enjoy it. :)

_**P.S: **_I can't believe I've got so many reviews, really…thank you!!

**Disclaimer:** I **don't** own DNAngel **or** its outstanding characters… They **belong **to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

The brown-haired girl turned around and smiled widely to greet her friends, folding the letter again. "Hey there guys. What are you doing here?" The brown-haired girl asked trying to sound surprised at their sudden appearance.

Saehara then was the first one to talk, walking towards the brown-haired girl, grinning broadly. "That's what we should be asking Harada, I thought you were with you're lovely boyfriend."

"Don't call him _my boyfriend_!" Riku shouted angrily at the boy.

"Why? Did you two have a fight?" Risa replied with mild interest, studying her sister's behaviour very closely.

"No. He's just into somebody else." The brown-haired girl simply stated, hiding her feelings of hatred extremely well.

"Be into somebody else? I wonder who that could be… I always thought Daisuke had feelings for you." Saehara questioned, frowning slightly.

"You'd be surprised if you knew…" Riku snorted in a cynical way.

"What are you talking about?" Risa enquired, but her sister didn't answer, instead the older Harada just decided to look at both of her friends smiling somewhat sarcastically.

"Say, Takeshi… Would you do me a favour?" Riku was walking towards him as she said this. "What is it? I just hope it doesn't take that long…" Saehara replied in a bored way.

"Trust me… It won't." The brown-haired girl assured him while taking a quick glance at the piece of paper.

**……**

"(Dear God… I feel kinda jaded…)" Daisuke, who had finally managed cleaning the classroom after a long time, was stretching a bit.

"_**/and who wouldn't after doing all this stuff!/"**_

"(Yeah well, I wouldn't have been in this predicament **if **somebody I know had helped me back there…)" Daisuke said, lowering his head while rubbing the back of his neck.

"_**/yeah, yeah… details… Who needs them!/"**_

"(Hypocrite…)" The little red-haired boy snapped at Dark.

"_**/Dai-chan, I know you 'enjoy spending' your precious time talking with me but… weren't you supposed to go and retrieve something?/"**_

All of a sudden the red-haired boy snapped out of his trance, stormed towards his desk, grabbed his school bag and made his way out of the classroom. _'Darn it! I hope he's still in school.'_

On his way out, while running through the halls, he managed to notice Saehara walking along with Riku in the distance. But what caught his attention the most was a crumpled folded piece of paper in Riku's grip. _'Isn't that… no, it can't be. The teacher has my letter… I wonder what they're talking about thouUUOW!'_

"_**/I never wished for a clumsy tamer…/"**_ Dark spontaneously said with a long exasperate sigh.

"WOOA!" The red-haired boy shut his eyes as he fell inwards bringing someone down with him, hearing his school bag and all his stuff falling to the ground with a dull thud.

"You really shouldn't be running around while not paying attention to what's in front of you…" A voice from beneath the red-haired boy said coldly enough; causing Daisuke a very noticeable blush. _'T-That…That voice… That voice! Of all people…!' _Daisuke slowly opened his crimson red eyes only to gaze at those sapphire ones very…very closely.

"…Hi-Hiwa…Hiwatari-san!" The red-haired boy stuttered, and blinked several times after realising the position he was in, noticing at first glance how close he was from Satoshi's face…or lips. His heart started to pound harder and harder none stop. _'I-I'm…I'm too close! I'm going to transform!!'_

"_**/calm down, don't get too excited… Now, all you have to do is lean in and seal your lips with his in a sweet kiss… you know you're dying for it…/"**_ Dark said sniggering at the given situation.

"(A-Are you… ARE YOU CRAZY!?)"

"_**/no… I'm just stating the obvious. /"**_

While Daisuke kept dealing with his inner feelings, the blue-haired boy, on the other hand, couldn't be happier at realising how close Daisuke's lips were from his. If only he could lean in just a little… Involuntarily, Satoshi let out a low long sigh, looking dearly at his angel. Then, without a warning he softly expressed in a barely audible whisper. "If I could just wrap my arms around you and claim you're mine…"

"_**/oww… how sweet…/"**_ Dark expressed sarcastically.

"(What's sweet?)"

"_**/didn't you listen what your Hikari boy tell you? Too bad kid!/"**_

"Wh-What…?" Daisuke blinked in confusion and a scarlet blush appeared on his face.

Shocked that his crimson angel had caught any word of the previous sentence, the blue-haired boy hastily replied, trying not sound elated by his crimson angel's position. "Are you going to lay on me for the rest of the day?" The blue-haired boy managed to say in his usual cold voice.

"_**/if he could, he would… Or maybe you'd like it to be the other way round Dai-chan…/"**_ Daisuke didn't reply when he heard Dark's comment, instead he just choose to ignore him. But the thief's sentence caused the red-haired boy's blush to spread across his face turning a noticeable crimson red as he kept staring at the owner of his heart.

"I…I-I'm so sorry Hiwatari-san, it won't happen again!" Daisuke said as he stood up from his position, rubbing the back of his head as a silent apology. Satoshi didn't mind that much and kept staring intently, in a silent way at his crimson angel. Then, once the little red-haired boy was up, he outstretched his hand so as to offer Satoshi some help to lift himself up the floor.

"Yes Niwa. Just make sure it doesn't happen again…" Of course, as conceited as Satoshi was, he declined said offer and lifted himself up from the floor. Daisuke watched him very fixatedly. _'I should… I should tell him…'_

"Umm… Hiwatari-san…?" Daisuke said almost in a whisper. The blue-haired boy, who was gathering his and Niwa's stuff from the floor, stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Daisuke with that cold façade. The little red-haired boy's eyes went wide, he shuddered a bit and he quickly averted his gaze from those cold eyes.

"I-I…I wanted to…to…" All of a sudden, Daisuke whether it was from nervousness or excitement, couldn't quite form words to express himself. "I… well… I just…" The little red-haired boy lowered his head and tried to calm down, but…to no avail. "I-I... I wa-wanted..."

"Niwa… I don't know about you but I have to get going." Satoshi added before the red-haired boy could stammer any more words. Daisuke then looked up to meet Satoshi's cold yet soft sapphire eyes.

The blue-haired boy was holding Daisuke's school bag in one hand and offered it to the red-haired boy. Daisuke then blushed and frowned at his own uneasiness.

"T-Thanks…Hiwatari-san." Daisuke managed to reply with certain sadness in his voice. _'I first need my letter… there's no other way to ask for his forgiveness.'_ The little red-haired boy then took his bag and turned around to regain his walk towards the teacher's lounge, where his letter was supposed to be…

"Was it really true, Daisuke?" Satoshi said as he stared after the retreating form of his crimson angel. "Or was it my mind playing tricks on me…" The blue-haired boy let out a sigh and looked out of the window; then he started to walk out of the hall as well.

The little red-haired boy kept running and running until he finally reached the teacher's lounge; though feeling really tired, his determination to retrieve his dearly possession back didn't stop him. Once he managed to recover from the air-loose, he proceeded to knock on the door.

'……_No reply… That's funny…'_

Again, the little red-haired boy knocked, a bit louder this time.

'……_!! I thought she said she was going to be here!!'_

Daisuke was starting to get a little exasperated and tense when no one seemed to answer the door. He tried yet, once again, but still…

"(This can't be happening!!)" there was no response.

"_**/settle down… maybe she went out for a while. /"**_

"(No, no, no, NO!! She said she'd be here to hand over my letter once I finished cleaning duty!)" The little red-haired boy shouted at Dark finding it very difficult to deal with his sudden anxiety. "(She's got to give me my letter!!)"

"_**/having a nervous breakdown won't help you at all…/"**_

"(Then what am I supposed to do!?)"

"_**/ask her tomorrow in the morning…/"**_

"(…Yeah, that sounds right, I mean, she's a teacher. She's always here first thing in the morning, that's how teachers are; they're very punctual, right? Yeah. Yeah! I'll ask her tomorrow… but what if-…)" Daisuke was running out of the school talking, mostly, to himself; rambling on and on about what he should and shouldn't do. Dark, on the other hand, was slightly amused.

"_**/here we go again…/"**_

**The next day**

Daisuke woke up more than excited to go to school that day, as he could barely sleep the previous night just by thinking on how best to ask Satoshi for forgiveness and which was the best way to approach him once he had his letter back.

Everything was going according to Daisuke's plan; he had woken up early, he had managed to board the tramcar before it got packed, he had made it from the tramcar station to the school in only seconds flat and now, finally at school, he was hoping to find his teacher before class. The red-haired boy's plan was succeeding…or so he thought.

On his way to his locker, there were some groups of girls from his classroom gathered in a circle, chit-chatting about someone and something posted on the blackboard at the entrance of the classroom.

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah, and I can't believe it!"

"Who posted on there?"

"Didn't you notice the names?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Do you think…?"

"No, there must be a mistake… He can't possibly return his feelings!"

"But what if…"

"…Shhh!! He's coming!"

As the red-haired boy walked past them, the group of girls turned to look at him, fuming and glaring as they saw him walk by. Daisuke just managed to hear random things as he made his way towards the classroom.

"Do you think he's interested in him!?"

"Of course not, he deserves someone better!!"

"Yeah, I hope he rejects him."

"…Yeah!!"

'_What's with them all of a sudden?'_

The moment he reached the classroom, the red-haired boy noticed that almost all of his classmates, the ones that were already there, were looking at him funnily. He just frowned at their expressions, not minding them at all. He then walked towards his desk and placed his school bag down on the ground, plopping down on his seat. Out of curiosity, he glanced sideways to check if Satoshi was already there.

'_Satoshi hasn't arrived yet… I wonder if he'll be late for classes…"_

Then, the red-haired boy turned to look at his desk then he glanced up at the blackboard… that was when he noticed why everyone was acting so strange. When he realised what was posted on the blackboard, his eyes went wide with shock and his heart beat started to increase quickly.

'_Wha... Why…?'_

TBC

Okay, so here's Chapter 9, did you like it?

Thanks so much, by the way, for being so patient, for reading and reviewing. I promise not to make you wait that long with the next upcoming chapter which…will be… The last one!

I hope not to disappoint you with it. :) See you, best wishes to you all and take care!


	10. Chapter 10

**Wingfy: **Okay, this will be my last disclaimer, so… -looks at Satoshi- Satoshi will say it.

**Satoshi:** …Do I really have to? –glares at the authoress-

**Wingfy: **If you want to be paired up wit Daisuke in future fics… Yes.

**Satoshi: **–clears throat- I Hiwatari Satoshi, a.k.a as Hikari Satoshi, states that **Wingfy** **does not** own DNAngel **or** its associated characters; they legally belong to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki. The only thing I, Satoshi, own though is my dear Dai-chan.

**Wingfy: **Yeah…right… I bet everyone knows it… -rolls eyes- Now, dear Daisuke, would you please give me the honour in thanking all those people who took their time in reviewing and reading?

**Daisuke: **My pleasure! –beams brightly- Thanks to **SilentKiller1**, **AnimeAngelRiku**, **Lost-in-NYC**, **Sara Silvermoon**, **Till death due us part**, **Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder**, **xxBloodAngelxx**, **institutionaliized**, **burnnningangel666**, **SilverMoon888,** **Rika'sGrayWolf, ShadeWarrior,** **yu-chan 12 **and all those who read the story. Thanks a bunch, really! Without you, none of this would have been possible.

**Wingfy: **Yeah, Daisuke is right. Thank you so much for all of your support and we hope you enjoy reading this last chapter.

**Dai, Sato & Wingfy: **Onward with the story!

……

'_Why? Why, why, why, why…! This… Who the… When did…'_

Daisuke was taken aback when he noticed that the 'subject' all of his classmates had picked out to be the main topic of that day, was nothing more than his letter; posted on the blackboard, so that any one who entered the classroom could read it.

Daisuke's heart was near bursting out from his chest, just as one thought kept running through his mind making his heartbeat increase even more and more. _'What if…What if Satoshi reads this? What will I say!? He'll think worse of me… H-He'll…He'll think I'm making fun of him again!!'_

"_**/why don't you calm down! Your frenzy behaviour is making me uncomfortable…/"**_ Dark, who was still sleeping, stirred a bit and bellowed at his extremely nervous tamer. _**"/you woke me up from a 'beautiful' dream, you know?/"**_

"(How can you ask me to remain calm after I notice that someone displayed my letter in that way? It was **supposed** to be private…well, _**'supposed'**_ as I see that is not anymore!!)" The red-haired boy replied almost shouting out loud.

"_**/sooner or later, someone had to find out…/"**_ The thief yawned and then replied with tiredness in his voice.

"(Yeah, I know! But I wanted Satoshi to be the first and only one! The others could've waited… or for what I care, never find out!!)"

"_**/tough luck kid… Probably your teacher did it…/"**_

"(……)" Daisuke just rolled his eyes.

"_**/what…? It can happen…/"**_

"(I doubt it…)" The red-haired boy replied, snorting slightly at Dark's odd comment. "(Teachers don't get anything out of making fun of students like this.)"

"_**/well, what do you know? There's always a first time for everyone…/"**_ Dark said, making fun of his tamer only to tease him.

"(I'm quite positive she didn't do it.)" Daisuke plainly stated.

"_**/she was the only one in possession of your letter… who else could've done it?/"**_

"(Well I don-…)" Suddenly Daisuke's eyes went wide and he frowned as he remembered something he had seen the previous day. "(I…I remember seeing Riku walking down the stairs along with Saehara…)"

"_**/and your point is…?/"**_ Dark looked at Daisuke quizzically.

"(She had a crumpled piece of paper in her hands… Do you think…?)"

"_**/it would be too much of a coincidence if that were the case, don't you think?/"**_

"(Yeah…but, you don't know those two!)"

"_**/coincidence… Besides, I don't think Riku or that Saehara boy would dare to do something like this…/"**_

Daisuke frowned, still unsure of what to believe. _'Maybe Dark is right… maybe I'm making a big fuss out of this…' _But then he didn't have much time to keep pondering about the matter, as the person the letter was addressed to, entered the classroom followed by his usual group of squealing fan girls. When Daisuke noticed this, his eyes grew even wider than before and he began to panic all over again. _'…My god, my god, my god, my dear god! Satoshi can't see this; Satoshi can't see that, Satoshi CAN'T SEE IT!!'_

"_**/well, then do something kid!/"**_

'_Easier said than done'_ The red-haired boy then, in a rushed attempt of reaching the blackboard before the girls surrounding Satoshi let him through, tripped over with his own foot, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone in the classroom, including the group of girls and Satoshi himself, turned to look at the red-haired boy who was lying flat on his stomach, sprawled on the floor. The girls around the blue-haired boy didn't hesitate one bit and started laughing. _'This can't be happening to me!'_ After several seconds had passed, the whole group started to laugh…Dark being one of them too.

"_**/you're hilarious Dai-chan!/" **_

"(Just SHUT UP!)" Daisuke began to straighten up a bit, but before he was up, someone had already offered him a hand. When the red-haired boy looked up to see who was the one helping him out, he froze.

Immediately, his body heat was beginning to become unbearable, his blush became crimson red and his eyes were fixed on the figure before him. The world around the Daisuke and its inhabitants, for a moment were completely forgotten. _'S-Say…s-say something, he's looking at you!'_

"U-Umm…" Daisuke tried, but no words came out.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked, with his monotonous voice and cold façade as usual, trying to sound natural and not showing even the slightest sign of worry about his crimson angel's well-being. However, Daisuke did noticed said concern in the blue-haired boy's eyes. Still blushing like mad, the red-haired boy blinked a couple of times, cutely in Satoshi's opinion, and took the blue-haired boy's awaiting hand.

"_**/actions may deceive, but eyes don't lie…/"**_ Dark was sniggering when he said this.

"(Wh-What are you tal-…?)" Daisuke then couldn't finish his question as he felt an arm being firmly wrapped around his waist. Said arm was lifting the red-haired boy up from the floor…where his whole body was pressed against something soft. Daisuke was feeling comfortable by just being held in that way. Slowly, the red-haired boy raised his head and blushed at realising how close he was from Satoshi's face.

When everyone in the classroom noticed the blue-haired boy holding Daisuke like that, they started to whisper and talking about the situation. The red-haired boy, not even caring about his surroundings, lowered his head and smiled shyly, hiding his face in Satoshi's chest. _'It feels so right to be held in his arms like this…' _The blue-haired boy blushed slightly at his crimson angel's affectionate behaviour but couldn't help to feel happy.

Then, all of a sudden a shout broke them from whatever spell they were in, and were brought back to reality by someone breaking them apart.

"Let him go!" One of the girls shouted at Daisuke, pushing him away from Satoshi's embrace. "Don't hug Hiwatari-kun in that way!"

"Yeah, you don't deserve to hold him like that!" Another girl shouted angrily at him.

"Leave Hiwatari-kun alone Niwa, he doesn't want to be near you!!"

This made the blue-haired boy's blood boil with fury making a very noticeable glare appear on his face.

"You don't have to treat him like that, I was helping him up. Do you have a problem with that?" Satoshi questioned the girl with anger already creeping up on him; he then stepped in the middle of said girl and his crimson angel. Daisuke in return, looked puzzled but none the less thrilled to bits by Satoshi's defensive action.

"Haven't you noticed!?" Another girl from the group came up from behind the blue-haired boy, tugging at his long-sleeved shirt so as to get his attention. Daisuke frowned at this. He looked at her then at what she was pointing at and finally noticing what the girl wanted to show Satoshi. His previous nervousness returned and he desperately tried to get Satoshi's attention too.

"Haven't I noticed what?" When the blue-haired boy was about to turn around and look at the girl behind him, Daisuke grabbed his arm and shouted. "The new… '_Think fast… think FAST!!'_ information about Dark's latest attempt of retrieving one of the Hikari works!"

"_**/hey…!! Don't use 'me' as a distraction!/"**_

"What?" Satoshi looked at him with a perplexed expression, tough the little red-haired boy couldn't stop looking Satoshi's eyes. _'Those eyes are so mesmerising…' _Daisuke started giggling due to his nervousness and couldn't help but to stammer the next words. "Y-Yeah… d-didn't you hear? H-He was tr-…" Then, out of the blue, a random student burst into the classroom, yelling quite happily.

"The teacher isn't coming today, so we have free classes till midday!" The reaction was immediate, and people who didn't disagree on not having classes that day were running around the classroom shouting cheerfully.

The group of girls that were almost harassing both, Daisuke and Satoshi, forgot about them for a few seconds only to start discussing about their plans for the day. This was the red-haired boy's chance and it would've gone unnoticed if it hadn't been for Dark, who took charge of Daisuke's body.

"(Wha-What are you doing Dark!?)" Daisuke asked quite shocked.

"_**/helping you moron, what else!?/"**_

"(But…)"

"_**/no buts… you wanted a way to get rid of what's posted on that blackboard, you're having one/" **_With that Daisuke's body, now in Dark's control, made its way towards the blackboard, stealthily and rather smoothly. Once the thief was in position, 'Daisuke' started to rip it carefully enough so that no one would notice…though…that didn't quite work.

"That's a futile attempt from your part you know Niwa…" 'Daisuke' froze at the sudden voice. "I've got the original of that one right here myself." That same voice said once again. 'The red-haired boy' turned around and glared at the owner of the voice.

"(Dark let me change!)" Daisuke pleaded. Dark, not having too many options, gave in.

"_**/I hope you can handle it!/"**_

"(Me too…)" The little red-haired boy gulped and once he got control of his own body, he stared at the brown-haired girl with a shocked expression; then, after finding his own confidence, said.

"You had my letter all th-…" Riku interrupted the red-haired boy. "Your letter… Yeah, well…I sort of found it."

"How could you!" Daisuke snapped at Riku a bit too loud, but no one seemed to be paying attention as everyone was minding their own business at that moment…well, no one except for a certain blue-haired boy.

"That was personal!" Daisuke looked at the brown-haired girl with anger already in his usual tone of voice. "And so what…? Our classmates found out, big deal… I thought you were going to tell him either way." Riku snapped at the red-haired boy, this time only getting the attention of one person, Satoshi's.

"Still, you had no right!" Daisuke snapped back. When the blue-haired boy heard the shout, he turned to look at his crimson angel who was arguing with Riku about something. He then decided to walk towards them, the usual group of fan girls following suit. Riku noticed that the blue-haired boy was coming closer and she turned to look at him. "Perfect…" She whispered; then she looked back at Daisuke with an evil smile.

'_What is she smiling at…?'_

Once they, Satoshi and the meddling girls, stood in front of the two arguing people, Riku turned to face the blue-haired boy. "Hey, look what we have here… if it isn't lucky boy!" Daisuke blinked in confusion but then he caught sight of someone standing next to them.

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi asked with such anger that made everyone around him shiver.

"It's nothing Hiwatari-san!" Daisuke replied instantly then a mocking gasp escaped Riku's mouth. "Hasn't Niwa told you!?" Satoshi just glared at her with his piercing eyes without replying but the girls around him asked Riku in unison. "Hasn't Niwa told him what?"

"I-It's nothing!!" Daisuke stammered quickly in a mournful voice. "…Really!" Then the little red-haired boy crumpled the piece of paper in his hands and ran out of the classroom, tears already falling from his precious scarlet eyes. Riku just laughed at the ironic situation and went to find her friends just to gossip about it. Satoshi could only stare at the retreating form of his beloved crimson angel, however when he saw his Daisuke in such pain, he felt a strong pang against his chest.

"What…" Satoshi whispered to himself. Unconsciously, the blue-haired boy walked out of the classroom only to try and look for his crimson angel but not before being stopped by one of the girls.

"Where are you going Hiwatari-kun?"

"I need to go an-…" But before he could finish, the girl said. "He doesn't need you! Don't you know that he likes you in a very strange way!?" Satoshi glared at her and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Here… take a look for yourself." The girl handed him a copy of the same paper Daisuke had previously torn up, apparently Riku didn't waist any time at all. Satoshi took the paper from her hand and started reading…

"_From: Daisuke Niwa_

_I know that reading your book wasn't the wisest thing to do, I shouldn't have… But after hearing that you could return my feelings, I was more than delighted… I felt joy, I felt whole…but what's more important… I felt loved. Loved by the one person my heart was craving for so long…_

_I also know that I shouldn't have listened to you-know-who, but what got hold of me back there, wasn't just curiosity… was also my own desire to listen to all those words I've been longing to hear from you… All those words you didn't dare to say…_

_You must be thinking that I'm fooling around with you, but believe me when I say… I'm not. I should have acted, I know. I should have told you about my feelings, I know. I should have told you that you mean the world to me, I know. But I ended letting this misunderstanding slip away…_

_Three words are not easy to say, but you managed to do so in a very gentle way. I don't know if I could match that…still, I know that what I'm about to write comes from deep within my heart… The heart that desires your forgiveness… The heart that yearns for your own…_

_If the moon could hear _

_My heart would shout your name_

_The soothing breeze would carry it _

_All the way to you… till the end of day_

_The many times I've written it_

_It's always there to clarify_

_No matter how you say it_

_It'll always make my heart soar high_

_The feeling would reach your soul_

_Even when words don't make their way_

_Because everyone knows_

_Love is always there._

_I know I should have said this directly to you, and perhaps this is a sign of cowardice…but I don't think so… Because once I hand this to you, I want to show you how strong my heart beats for you, because you're the only one that makes it beat… the only one._

_To my dear: Satoshi Hiwatari…"_

"Daisuke… You weren't kidding…" Satoshi lowered his gaze and shut his eyes tightly. "And the one that made you cry…"

"See, I told-…" But before the girl could finish her sentence, Satoshi growled at her. "Tell Harada-san, that this won't go unnoticed… I'll make sure of that…" He finished with a piercing glare beyond compare… if looks could kill. After that he took off running. The girl, on the other hand looked very stunned. "Is Hiwatari-kun going to…no… no, no that would be wrong, right?"

**Out in the courtyard**

Somewhere near a tree, a red-haired boy was sitting crossed-legged on the grass, crying slightly…wondering why everything he wanted to do somehow, always, went wrong. _'He surely hates me know… I shouldn't have written that letter in the first place!'_

"_**/how can you possibly know whether he hates you, when you ran out of his sight like that?/"**_ Dark was trying to comfort his little tamer.

"(I couldn't bare the idea of him getting mad at me once again…)" The red-haired boy was trying not to burst into more tears. He's mind was travelling back and forth, looking for a way to get Satoshi's forgiveness. The only coherent thought in his mind though, was to comfort himself… So, he just brought his knees near his chest, "(I wouldn't take it…)" hugged them tightly and let his head rest on them… where his tears rolled down his cheeks freely.

"_**/Dai-chan…/"**_

"(It's okay… I'm okay… I'll find another way…I hope.)" Then, Daisuke was brought back from his thoughts when he heard footsteps going near his sitting position. They were getting closer and closer till they came to a stop. When Daisuke heard no more steps, he wanted to look who was the one being there, though the red-haired boy didn't dare to raise his head and see who was standing in front of him. All of a sudden, he felt a hand gently touching his shoulder, the red-haired boy's only reaction was to flinch at the touch.

"Daisuke…" A concerned voice said, making the red-haired boy's heart skip a beat. _'…It's…It's him!! But how did he…? _"How did you find me?" The red-haired boy decided to voice his thought, still not looking at the blue-haired boy.

"I had a hunch you'd be here." Satoshi said kneeling before the red-haired boy. "Trees are your favourite leisure spots…" Daisuke blushed at this comment, making him smile somewhat shyly, though Satoshi didn't notice it as the red-haired boy was still hiding his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Satoshi enquired, grabbing gently yet firmly both of Daisuke's shoulders. "A-About what…?" Daisuke, feeling his heart beating extremely fast, raised his head only a little. Satoshi then, in a smooth move, cupped his crimson angel's chin, and locked his eyes with those red jewels.

"I-I… I was… I was afraid." Daisuke said and then kept on. "I was afraid that you might get angry at me once again. The letter wasn't supposed to end up in Riku's grip…" He trailed off and bit his lips just to prevent tears from falling again. "The teacher had my letter, how Riku got a hold of it… That's still a mystery to me!"

"Daisuke… I'm sorry…"

"_**/what…!?/"**_

"Wha-What…?"

"I never intended to behave the way I did with you that day…" Satoshi said, caressing Daisuke's cheek and brushing away some tears that still lingered in those beautiful red eyes. "I would never hurt you…" He started to lean in towards the red-hired boy's lips ever so slowly. "Not now, not ever…"

'_Is he… Is he going to…?' _Daisuke's heartbeat was going wild. "I'm the heart that granted you forgiveness way before you asked…" Satoshi was leaning in more and more. "I'm the heart that has been yearning for your own for quite a long time…" The blue-haired boy wrapped an arm around Daisuke's sitting form, bringing him close, whilst with the other; he was caressing the red-haired boy's cheek.

'_He's getting closer! Oh, my god! My heart…my heart! Am I… Am I going to transform!?'_

"As you're the only heart that makes my heart beat…" With that last, Satoshi kissed those lips of wine he oh so desired to taste even in his farthest dreams. Daisuke at first was shocked but then, he let himself lose in the moment, giving in completely to his heart desires.

'_I've been longing for this moment for so long… This feels so good, his lips feel so good, everything feels so good!'_

Unexpectedly, the little red-haired boy started crying very softly, this made Satoshi pull away from the tender kiss and look at his crimson angel.

"Why are you crying Daisuke?"

"It's just… I'm just…" He lowered his head a bit. "I'm just happy…!" He said that last launching himself forwards and hugging his Satoshi tightly, crying on his chest slightly.

"Don't cry…" The blue-haired boy embraced his now official crimson angel with one hand whilst with the other; he reached out for Daisuke's soft cheek brushing off his angel's tears. When the red-haired boy felt the affectionate caress, he leaned into the touch and opened his eyes slowly. "Angels don't dry, and when they do…" He leaned in only to brush his lips against Daisuke's. "Those tears are meant to purify the hearts of those they love…" Satoshi gave another peck on those lips, looking dearly and longingly at the red-haired boy. "Yours have already done that…"

"Sa-Satoshi-kun…" Daisuke was still crying but this time his tears were of pure joy.

"I love you…my beautiful, innocent crimson angel…" Satoshi embraced his angel with both arms and whispered lowly into Daisuke's ear.

"I love you too…" Daisuke replied almost shouting it out loud, returning the loving embrace his Satoshi had him in. "God yeah, I love you so much!! You have no idea!" Daisuke expressed, making both of them fall to the grass with a soft thud. The red-haired boy, being the one on top, rested his head on Satoshi's chest as if it were a pillow.

"After this, I believe I do…" The blue-haired boy replied stroking Daisuke's hair slightly. "Oh, yeah…"

"What?" Daisuke enquired, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Harada Riku will pay for what she did…" Satoshi said with a glare that could kill anyone right now, but his expression softened when certain red-haired boy came into his line of view.

"I really don't care." Daisuke plainly stated, blinking innocently at his boyfriend."

"Why is that?" Satoshi frowned slightly.

Daisuke just smiled brightly and after stealing a shy kiss from his boyfriend, replied. "She isn't the owner of my heart."

"Right…" Satoshi said with a tender smile… A smile he always kept for Daisuke alone. Then, they once again leaned inwards and shared another kiss. This is what they were craving for… this is what they were longing for… And finally, they ended up having and enjoying what their hearts most desired. The one they loved by their side.

'_And to think, this all started because of a notebook…'_

The end

**Wingfy: **Well, that's the end of it… Did you like the ending? -smiles with hope- I'm so sorry if this took that long and I'm really sorry if the end sucks.

**Satoshi: **I want revenge. -growls at the authoress-

**Daisuke: **Revenge? -blinks in confusion-

**Satoshi: **…… -says nothing-

**Wingfy & Daisuke: **Riku…

**Satoshi: **Anyone who agrees, please say 'I'…

**Wingfy: **Raising both hands won't help you. Well, thanks a lot for all of your support and I hope to see you soon. (Wait… I can't actually see you. Oh, anyways…)

Stay tuned for any other future fics, best wishes to you all and good luck!


End file.
